


earth-shattering

by nabin_hood



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Dark Past, Enemies to Lovers, Kidnapping, Mention of torture, Mutual Pining, Mutual hate, Other, Slight Violence, beomgyu god of stars, hueningkai god of clouds, includes profanities, soobin moon god, taehyun god of light, yeonjun sun god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabin_hood/pseuds/nabin_hood
Summary: " the sun loved the moon , and so , shone its light upon the other so others would know the moon's beauty , too . "soobin laughed . " the hell ? that's not true at all . "a smirk tugged on yeonjun's lips . " i know it isn't true . i just find it amusing how everyone wishes to paint us as lovers when that's the opposite of the truth . "" for real . i wonder when people will let those damn legends die and see the sun and the moon for what they truly are . " soobin's tongue ran over his bottom lip , a twisted grin forming .yeonjun finished for him ." sworn enemies . ".a battle between the sun and the moon would certainly rip the sky apart .
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 12





	1. me , my bestie and my favourite drink

**Author's Note:**

> this would be my second au on here , might also make it available on wattpad . please be nice to me :)

in the dim light of the darkened bar , with a cheek rested on his arm and an index finger gently swirling along the bottom of his cocktail drink , the **lord** of the creatures of darkness , the **ruler** of half of time and **god of the moon** , soobin , sat moping with a firm pout on his lips .

" _when_ will you _leave_ ? " a voice sounds , heavy with exasperation and annoyance .

soobin looks up dejectly at the one who had spoken - the bartender and **god of the stars** , beomgyu . 

" _when_ will my _problems_ finally be solved ? " he shoots back , brows furrowed in hurt . 

" staying in my bar until the wee hours of the morning will not solve your problems . _i_ certainly won't solve your problems . " beomgyu dried the final cup , placing it in a wine glass display behind him . there were no other customers left other than soobin , and he'd been one of the first to arrive . 

the moon god sat up in his seat , still determinedly upset with that ferocious pout . 

" beomgyu , you're absolutely useless . why on earth did i instate you ? " 

beomgyu sighed , placing both hands on the counter and feigning deep thought . 

" if i remember correctly , it was because you said , that you were thankful to me for being with you when you were at your lowest and that you never had a friend as good as me and if you could turn back time you would endure the suffering all over again if it meant you could meet me agai- "

" OK , i get it , damn . i literally hate you . " soobin stood up , throwing back the last of his drink and preparing to leave . " i'm going now . "

and he turned to go but stopped and looked back to see beomgyu wiping the counter , not even looking at him . 

" i said . i'm . going . now . "

" ok . have a safe trip home . " the star god didn't even look up once . 

soobin stomped his foot and frustration . 

" what the fuck , bro ? you're not even gonna ask me what's wrong ? "

the bartender sighed again , placing down his cleaning rag and finally looking at soobin . 

" what's wrong , soobin ? "

scuttling to sit down , soobin immediately started his story .

" you know that person , the one i told you i liked ? "

beomgyu immediately dropped his face into his hands . 

" oh god . "

" they turned me down ! i confessed and they- they... "

soobin could feel tiny tears pricking the corners of his eyes and he sniffed . 

" they told me they doesn't like me back . " his voice was quiet now and for the third time beomgyu sighed , but it help none of the annoyance from before . he reached behind him , picking up glasses and drinks , then began mixing .

" you liked them for a long time didn't you ? " he asked , still shaking is cocktail containers . soobin nodded , eyes glued to the knots in the wooden counter . 

" it's alright , hyung . they just aren't the one . it'll take a while to get over them , but i'll be with you every step of the way . i'll bring you ice cream everyday , if you like , until you're filled with so much ice cream there's no space for them anymore . don't mope around , ok ? the pain is only temporary . as humans like to say : ' this , too , shall pass . ' " 

by the end of his impromptu speech , beomgyu had completed the cocktail drink he had been making and slid it across the counter to soobin .

" your ' angel's call ' cocktail is ready , dear guest . " a smile was softly tugging on the edges of his lips , beomgyu looked into his best friend's eyes and saw that his words had found their mark . he hadn't said anything special or revolutionary but he knew that those words were enough . those words were just what soobin needed and , watching the older' face brighten as he picked up and sipped his favourite cocktail . 

" beomgyu ? " 

the younger turned around , busying himself with his shakers and humming in reply . 

" you called me ' hyung ' . "

" you must have imagined it , " he responded . 

" i didn't ! i heard it clearly ! " 

" our customer must be very drunk , it seems it's time to go home . " beomgyu had his back resolutely turned away from the elder . 

" beomgyu . "

" beomgyu ! "

" beomgyuuuuuuuuuu- "

" what ? " and the other finally turns around but falters seeing the grin plastered across soobin' face . 

" you're the best , beomgyu . "

" ... whatever . " but beomgyu's ears were tinged pink . 

****

" taehyun-ah ~ i'm home ~ " **the god of the sun** called down the corridor of his condominium residence . from the far end , a blonde man ducked out of the kitchen , his expression appearing impassive , but the sun god knew that the stony expression was actually one of worry . 

" and what time do you call this , yeonjun-hyung ? " the stony faced **god of light** called back , his voice level and smooth like the face of a knife . 

yeonjun sheepishly scratched his nape , toeing the laminate flooring . 

" i wanted some milkshake , " he answered , trying to excuse himself . the younger raised his eyebrow . 

" at 5 am in the morning ? "

" ... yes . "

" from the bar on the corner that doesn't sell milkshake ? " 

yeonjun cursed internally , wondering how taehyun knew he'd gone there . he could only laugh half heartedly as taehyun bent to pick the shopping bags he'd dropped upon entering . the only thing inside was yogurt drink and milkshake from the convenience store so yeonjun's alibi would have been fool proof if not for the smell that hung to his clothes . the distinct smell of ' night dwellers' ' bar . the location was famous among all heavenly beings because of the splendid drinks that the owner could shake up .

the owner : beomgyu , god of the stars , right hand heavenly being to the moon god and taehyun's sworn enemy . 

taehyun himself had no vendetta against beomgyu but as the god of light and the right hand heavenly being to the god of the sun he hated anyone and everyone to do with soobin , god of the moon . 

because the sun and the moon _hated_ each other . they've hated each other for centuries . however , the two heavenly beings refused to disclose the reason for their hatred - not that taehyun needed to know . anyone who was against yeonjun was an enemy . no questions were necessary . 

for the first few centuries when the feud broke out , every heavenly being treaded on eggshells . gods forbid you were meeting soobin and happened to run into yeonjun together during your encounter . the would two drop everything and fight , right then and there , splitting the sky open and causing storms strong enough to tear the land to pieces . the only reason they stopped going for each others' throats within three seconds of seeing each other is because the emperor god finally decided they'd had enough and forbid any duels between the two celestial beings . now if they run into each other , they glare , _very_ _forcefully_ at each other until they are literally forced to part . 

taehyun scratched his head incredulously, eyes downcast . 

" why do you even go there ? " 

yeonjun shrugged . " checking on the enemy's status . "

taehyun shook his head . " you're obsessed . "

a wicked grin took over yeonjun's features . 

" maybe . but that obsession will secure my victory , bestie . " and then the ruler of half of time and lord of the creatures of light headed into the living room sipping a mint chocolate milkshake .

_a spark coursed through his veins making his every hair stand on end as he shot to his feet , alert . he looked over to his best friend , expression grim and saw that the other's expression mirrored his ._

_it seemed that they had been called ._


	2. they'll be coming round the mountain when they come

" beomgyu- "

" i know . " the younger nodded resolutely , his gaze trained on the god opposite him who had shot to his feet upon hearing it . 

the calling .

soobin's face was solemn , returning beomgyu's gaze . he held out his hand to beomgyu and the star god leaped over the bar counter to grab it , nimble as a gymnast .

it was even a second after their skin made contact that the world changed . there was a buzz as the air around them warped and what had been a dim bar was replaced with white marble flooring and sky-sweeping roofs in a coliseum style building . the ceiling was painted with scenes of battle , beauty and everything else that existed under the sky , each square ft telling a different story . on the ground , there was a flat , central area that almost hurt to look at , surrounded by several ascending floors of seating just as you would expect in an arena .

beomgyu and soobin were now stood amongst those arena seats as more and more people began to warp into existence around them . no , ' people ' was the wrong word . _gods_ were arriving . 

this place was the emperor's palace , where important , life-changing discussions were held . ( this is also the place where the emperor god formally announced that soobin and yeonjun were forbidden from fighting ) . it seemed a number of heavenly beings had been ' called ' by the emperor god along with soobin and beomgyu , meaning that a real threat had been posed . everyone in that building was wondering the same thing : what on earth ( or in heaven / hell ) could have happened ? 

taking a seat. soobin glanced across the arena and saw a face he wished would disappear from the world , but , alas , remained present like an ugly scar . yeonjun the sun god was already seated , whispering into his right hand's ear . soobin could hear his teeth grinding as he held back the urge to strangle yeonjun right then and there . he felt a hand drop softly onto his right shoulder and looked to see saw beomgyu turned away from him but offering support should soobin need to calm down . he really was so perceptive , beomgyu was , though he acted a bit tsundere at times . 

at long last , lightning struck the centre of the arena . it was bright and fast but soobin had seen it too many times to be surprised . when the bright light had receded , a figure could clearly be seen , adorned from head to toe in white with long , slightly wavy dark hair and a solemn , faceless mask that hid their expression .atop their head was a thin , floating crown of gold , a simple ring that emitted a soft gentle light . 

if you were to ask where the largest light source in this arena was , soobin would answer confidently that the figure in the centre was the only source of light in the room . the candles that had been on before were snuffed out now , yet , due to the figure's presence , all of the heavenly beings could still see clearly . it wasn't that the figure _emitted_ light . it was that light simply followed them , refusing to leave them alone . 

that figure , the emperor god , was a being loved by light .

the emperor god raised their head to address the god's present . their androgynous voice rang out , strong and clear , yet gentle and non imposing .

" the creature has escaped . " 

one line . just one simple sentence . but the blood in soobin's body froze , his head spinning . he threw a panicked look beomgyu's way and noted that the younger also held an expression of the same caliber of concern . murmurings picked up all of the place and the emperor god simply waited until people had murmured their fill . 

" i've spoken to our allies in the underworld , apparently someone let it escape . of their own accord . they opened it's heaven-forsaken cage . " 

soobin could have screamed bloody murder right then and there if it wasn't for beomgyu's hand that was still firmly placed on his shoulder . who would let out such a monstrosity ? what kind of empty , evil-ridden being would wish such a fate unto the world ? 

no , the real question is what kind of situation could have given birth to that creature in the first place ? it was wonder to gods even now , a millennium after it's first appearance .

the creature made it's debut by kidnapping several heavenly beings . how it did it , how it could possibly possess so much power , was unknown . it was almost a hundred years until those seven heavenly beings were found . what was left of them .

of course , the heavenly beings tried to subdue the beast at that time but it managed to get away like a grain of sand between trembling fingers . another couple hundred years pass and the creature captures another heavenly being , however, this one lives and escapes on their own . to this day they never speak of what that creature did it them . if asked , they only shake their head and walk away . but that creature wasn't done yet . it turned its attention from gods to mortals inciting hate , creating disease , heightening despair - anything to tear human morale down , it did it . and it was only then that the heavenly beings understood a fraction of this creatures nature — it fed off hatred towards the gods . 

by destroying what humans worked so hard for , by hitting them with unforeseeable , damaging ' coincidences ' , humans , with no one else to direct their pain to , direct it towards hatred of gods they're not even sure exist . it's always been like that . the gods are only loved when they're killing themselves for others . 

this creature was a severe threat to the gods . this creature held the gods' lives in the hands , laughing wickedly as it teased to clap its hands shut at any given moment . this creature wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice millions of mortal lives for the sake of getting rid of a few . it was a creature of so much undiluted hate and it had escaped from the prison they had so arduously out it in three hundred years ago . half of the beings of heaven were lost trying to seal that monstrosity away . they should've killed it but they were too weak . they had to settle for imprisonment . false security . 

it had only been a matter of time . 

the emperor god sensed the heavy dread in the air . they could smell it through their mask and it hurt them to put their beloved family at risk but it had to be done . because they couldn't do it . they just _couldn't_ . 

under their lond sleeves , the emperor god's hands trembled . they silently cleared their throat . 

" i need people to help locate it . not attack . locate . we will all have to come in when the time to attack comes . for now , i believe it's best for us to play it safe . we can't afford to lose anyone again . " 

there was silence . some of the younger gods weren't quite sure how to feel , being in the presence of such heavy despair and soobin envied them . he envied their ignorance . he wished he could go back to a time when he didn't know that damn thing existed . but he couldn't . despite all the power he held as a god he didn't have the power to turn back time . 

the emperor god continued .

" i will not assign this task to anyone . i'm opening the floor to anyone who wishes to volunteer for it . " 

but no one volunteered and beneath that white , faceless mask , tears pricked the emperor god's eyes . they knew it would come to this . they knew they would have to be the one to start this battle . they were so damn afraid . so so scared they almost sobbed but they coukdn't show that to their family . they have to show their family that they're ok . 

" in that case , i will– " 

" I VOLUNTEER . " 

two voices had yelled then . both speakers had risen from their seats , unreadable expressions nestled upon their features . soobin and yeonjun were so immersed in their offer to volunteer , they didn't even notice they'd volunteered together . 

" are you sure ? " the emperor god's voice was strained with worry that everyone present could clearly hear .

" i'm sure , " came the reply from both sides . and then from lower down among the seating- 

" i volunteer as well . "

the third offer came from a young god who looked to be no more than eighteen but was probably just over a hundred . they had an angelic appearance with triple lidded eyes and fluffy , curled hair but their expression held nothing like youthful ignorance . it was stone cold and determined . 

the emperor god nodded their head . " then you shall also aid their endeavours . "

they turned back to soobin and yeonjun in turn , this time posing their question to beomgyu and taehyun . 

" do your right hands also wish to partake in this ? " 

the two addressed right hands voiced their confirmation and the emperor god let out a slow breath . 

" ok . since you five are the only volunteers , you five will take on this request . " then the emperor god bowed low , a full ninety degrees . everyone felt their heart shatter . 

the emperor god wasn't only loved by light . they were loved by all . and every single soul in that arena knew that the emperor god was currently in pain . they all knew that the emperor god was one who loved all of them dearly . they knew that they would have taken on this task themself if they could . but no one would want the emperor god to take this on . not after they were captured by the creature and suffered it's wrath firsthand . not after having to see the emperor god in pieces for years after their escape .

from the edge of their white mask , two crystalline drops fell . tears . the emperor god was crying . they still hadn't raised their head .

soobin watched with a heavy heart as the once bright and innocent god before him fought to hold their broken pieces together .

soobin would protect the emperor god if it cost him his life . 


End file.
